Cardinal Sins
by Skye10
Summary: When Meg hears about Castiel's sin of gluttony, she thinks it might be fun to get him to experience all the cardinal sins.
1. Chapter 1: Pride, Greed, Wrath

_Seven Sins are: Wrath, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Pride_

_**Anon Prompt: Meg finds out about Cas' introduction to burgers and gluttony… so she wants to see how many other deadly sins she can lure him into committing. She works up to lust, 'cause it's nice to leave the best for last. Cas knows what she's doing and instead of resisting treats it like an experiment.** _

___The first sin is covered already by SPN… so I kept with the six remaining. Written for the Tumblr Megstiel fans, for fun of course and I loves my megstiel prompts. No real timeline but best follows from their first meeting to season six._  


___Violence, swearing, sex. yada yada  
_

* * *

**Cardinal Sins**_  
_

_**Sin: Pride**_

Meg had heard the rumours about the angel. Well, pretty much in the demon grapevine any angel who caused the least bit of a ruckus got immediate attention. Demons were masochistic like that; they liked to see what might be coming to kill them in the near future. Since Lucifer had been trapped all over again and stories that there were trouble brewing in Heaven, Meg was definitely paying attention. She tended to pay attention when whispers and rumours spread that could affect how she planned and schemed. It was how she had survived so long; her ability to tell the truth from lies was rather unparalleled and it kept her alive and fighting. Many other demons had gone under the radar at the mention of a Heavenly war.

But not her.

She ignored the rumours Crowley was spreading that Lucifer had been going to sacrifice her demon kind. It didn't sway her. He hadn't meant it; he was her father, he loved her! Even during his punishment for her failure she had told herself that it was out of love. Love was invariably blind, she thought to herself once before dismissing it as disloyal to a cause she'd devoted herself to. Then he was trapped again and she was floating free.

Instead of listening to the gossip, Meg applied herself to learning more and more about angels. Things that her own teachers would never have told her and soon enough she had enough sources to hear the first tidbits of gossip before anyone else.

She'd heard of the sins of the angel, hints of it more than fact. It was nothing more than a story, a fairy-tale maybe, of an angel who'd been forced to commit the cardinal sin of gluttony, which was hilarious to any decent demon. Except hearing about it had perked up her ears because it was the who, not the why, that interested her. When it came to Castiel, who was responsible for some considerable pain and humiliation on her part, Meg wanted to know everything. It was like reading a seedy tabloid to her: so addictive and almost fattening with the amount of lies mixed within the bits of truth. An angel who was so close to falling caused the sadist in her to perk up and almost beg to be let out.

She was supposed to fear angels.

But this angel? Oh, he was delicious. Like dark chocolate and whiskey to her. She'd thought of so many ways in which he would taste against her mouth, nearly always in the most vile of ways. Something about his devotion had made her want to sink her nails into his back and tear those disgusting wings out. To make him weep at his own devotion and beg for release from that meatsuit of his.

Still, with Lucifer gone and Crowley sniffing around looking to destroy any competition while acting all douchey and kingly, she had time on her hands. Nothing else occupied her thoughts as much as the idea that maybe that bastard angel could be pulled down a few notches. That he could be shown he was no better than her.

Like a sharp blade, Meg wanted to know how much sin she could stab into the angel before he either collapsed or the hilt of the blade snapped off.

* * *

"Dear Bastard God, who doth make me vastly irritated because he never brought me the pretty pony I wanted so badly when I was a little girl, please send me the strongest angel in your army so I can sit on his lap and see what rises," Meg prayed aloud mockingly as she spun around the parking lot. Ok so, she was a little drunk; well... as drunk as a demon could get on six bottles of vodka. So caught up in causing problems and getting the nerve up to try to fight an angel, she had bent all her mind and power on Castiel while still downing her bottles to keep her nerve up.

What she wanted from him was a little on the murky side but she was feeling lucky. Maybe she would get lucky and they wouldn't send something nastier than the angel she wanted to sin with. Such as a very pissed off Archangel. Shit. Maybe this plan was a bad one...

"Demons don't call out for angels normally," Castiel's voice answered her blasphemy with weary disgust. He stood just behind her, close enough that she could feel that stinking Grace wrapping around her like a thick fog. "I suppose that suicide isn't above you cowardly creatures."

Meg spun slowly on her heel, and jutted out her hips provocatively before she smirked at him. Castiel hadn't changed a wink since she'd seen him last. He was still in that meatsuit, still with that devout air and still looking at her with a mixture of disgust, rage and fascination.

"Hi, baby. Long time no see. What's shakin'?"

Castiel's head tipped a little. "You didn't pray for chatter, I hope."

"Maybe I did." She fluffed her hair flirtatiously and rubbed her hands down her neck towards her breasts. "Girl gets lonely."

"I have things to do." Castiel raised a hand and she twisted around him before he could make contact. He didn't try to force it. He just watched her from deep blue eyes that made her stomach twist with the hunger to eat them like candy pieces.

"I did have a reason for praying. But my poor demon brain can't possibly remember it," she teased and Castiel followed her as she spun around the parking lot like a child. Grudgingly, he watched with some interest. The same way he might have looked at a bug he was going to step on.

"You prayed to God..." he started and she grinned as she came to a stop.

"For the strongest angel. So why did you show up?" Meg arched a brow and jutted out her chin defiantly. Something about her snarky words, at her insinuation that he wasn't the one she wanted, seemed to ruffle him and he looked at his feet as if the leather shoes fascinated him.

"Because I am."

"You sure? 'Cause unless I lost count, there's still one Archangel that outranks you, Clarence."

"God brought me back for a reason."

Meg almost giggled because this was so... so easy. She hadn't really thought it would be tricky, this part of her project; angels had a self-righteousness that matched any demon's self-loathing.

"Maybe it was because you fill out your meatsuit so nicely. God must be hard up for some sweet ass."

He growled and launched himself at her but she was out of his way fast. She wasn't slow and he would have a hard time cornering her.

"Can't say I'm complaining," she admitted as she stood atop the hood of a car. Castiel stared up at her and Meg crouched, her head tilting to look at him closely. She lifted a hand and wiggled her fingers. "I'd want a piece too. You are positively fattening for a girl like me."

"A demon," he corrected.

"Po-tate-oh po-tat-oh, Clarence. I haven't wanted to see who the strongest angel was before. But now? I'm bored and I can just feel it all around us. I can feel you. It's a thrilling ride for me... if not a bit disgusting because you're reeking God's will and righteousness like a skunk." She leered at him and if he'd been mortal he would have blushed.

"I'm not interested."

But there was a slight hesitation in the way he said it, in the way he looked to the side before his eyes met hers as if her words had struck a chord. And she knew she had him. He was proud, this angel. She'd picked the perfect time, getting to him before Crowley. This angel was seething with power and God's light and he believed he'd been picked by God for some great purpose.

That he was probably being punished was over his head. He still loved his father the way she devoutly loved hers.

She decided to try for another sin since pride had been easy.

Meg tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh, feathers... I think you are interested. What would Daddy say?"

"Abomination," he began and his eyes were like blue stone they were so cold.

She blinked out as fast as she could when she saw his advance, knowing she was pushing too hard. One was good enough for now. The demon spent the next three hours getting drunker than ever before and wondering if she potentially had bitten off more than she could chew.

* * *

**Sin: Greed**

Castiel was sitting on a park bench, watching a playground full of people, when she found him again. Staring at his hands, he looked somehow lost and Meg carefully approached, biting into her ice cream bar lusciously. Next to blood on her tongue, chocolate was her favourite thing. She had felt him come to this town, the way a cat might feel an earthquake long before it happened, and she had tracked him discreetly. Not once had she lost him and now that he was alone, without his angel or hunter posse, she felt like trying him out again after all these weeks.

Delicious creature. She was addicted to his hopelessness and his faith.

Sensing her, Castiel tensed and looked up at her approach but the surrounding people kept her safe and tucked in her little meatsuit still. She didn't stop moving towards him and didn't drop the bag she carried either. It would have ruined the effect to admit that the look he gave her sent a chill down her spine. She was known for being ridiculously brave in impossible situations and she wasn't about to let an angel prove that any different.

Meg sat beside him with a flourish and ignored the way he moved over several inches to keep from touching her. "So what's the word, gorgeous?"

"Why are you here, demon?" Castiel demanded, his gravely voice kept low to keep the humans from noticing their mutual tension.

She bit into her ice cream, letting the cream chocolate smear across her lips, and shrugged. "Bored."

"I want to be alone."

"And I want to have endless orgasms but things like that just don't happen for creatures like us. Get used to it." She licked a bit of chocolate from her lower lip. "So. I bet you were looking for something here."

"It's not here."

"So sad, too bad." Meg sucked noisily on the end of the bar and smacked her lips. "Guess life sucks for you, eh?"

"Why?" He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, she could tell by the way the blue storm in them seemed to track the movement of her lips, and she swiped her tongue against her lip deliberately.

"Rumour has it that you aren't strong enough to fight your brother." She leaned forward into him like a conspirator. "Join the club."

"I'm stronger than you by far," he declared and shifted away. Meg laughed and she pulled a bottle out of the bag with her free hand. The ice cream was melting all over her fingers but she let him watch the way it oozed over her fingers. He looked a bit confused about her desire to eat, not to mention sit with him, and if he was confused he was less likely to gank her.

"You are just so fucking adorable when you're in denial." Her teeth snapped together like a reptile biting into prey and she saw him jump. Unscrewing the cap of her vodka, she took a deep gulp and wiped her mouth while enjoying the burn down her throat. "But denial is deep."

"I can't smite you in the open, you know that."

"Mmhmm. Your pride won't let you."

He stared at her and Meg met his eyes. For one brief moment she had the feeling he knew what she was up to. There was too much... knowing in that gaze.

"But anyway," she deflected. "You know what impresses a gal?"

"I've no interest in you."

"Oh yes you do." She rested a hand behind him and turned a little. "Because you haven't put any really effort into smokin' me out yet."

"Give me time."

"I've got eternity. Do you?" Meg asked and she smiled at him. "Back to you, Clarence. What's this I hear about you gathering weaponry?"

"It's not of any interest to you."

"How many weapons do you have?" She leaned in a little and this time he didn't move away though her breasts pushed against his arm. "Are they shiny and hard? Bet they're real big."

"Enough. Will you go please?"

"So... you're hoarding them? How cute. It's like a little girl with pigtails stashing all her Barbies so the other girls won't take them."

"I'm safeguarding them."

"You know," she said, and his head turned. They were far too close for his comfort and Meg pressed in closer just to irritate him. His eyes twitched at the corners and she tilted her head so her dark hair brushed his shoulder. "When I was human, the idea of hoarding was just plain greedy."

"I'm not greedy."

"No... of course not. Just devoted, right?" she snarled against his ear. "When does devotion become a sin for you angels? You are greedy. You want 'em all to yourself or you'd be passing them out to your brothers without question, wouldn't you? You would trust them with the knowledge of what you're really doing."

Castiel stiffened and before Meg could move his hand was wrapped around her throat. The quick movement forced her to drop her ice cream bar onto the dirt and the bottle dropped to rest between her legs.

"What are you trying to say?" he demanded and she arched a little to relieve the pressure. Her throat was going to hurt in the morning but the bruises might be worth it.

"I thought your faith in God was enough," she pointed out.

"It... It needs help," he admitted but his grip didn't relent. His other hand actually lifted to press against her temple though no surge of power came. She could feel it almost humming through his skin but he was restraining himself. Meg smirked as best she could considering he was so close to smiting her.

"So you just figure that stealing everyone's weapons is a good idea?"

"I need them more than anyone else. It's the only idea that works right now and they are mine now anyway. How did you know?" he demanded and she raised a hand. Without forcing his hand away, she traced his wrist with her nails. The skin felt cold and tight under her touch and Meg gave him a fake sunny smile.

"I listen closely when it comes to you."

"You're up to something, Meg," Castiel snapped, using her name like a knife strike. He dropped his hand and stared back around her as if trying to look for help in the crowd of people. She more revelled in the fact that he actually knew her name. That he'd used it. It was like having an enemy acknowledge her as a worthy opponent and her own pride felt salved by it.

"Maybe. I'm a demon, remember?" She stood in a graceful movement before leaning into him. She smeared a bit of chocolate on his lower lip and ignored the anger in his eyes at her touch. "Later, Clarence. Always a thrill."

Meg walked away from him, keeping her back straight and her gaze ahead of herself until she no longer felt him watching her. After she rounded a corner, she turned back around and peeked around a chubby old woman to see that he had picked up her bottle. He peered at the clear contents in the plastic bottle as if inspecting a bug and she bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. When he actually put the bottle to his lips and drank down the entire bottle in one swoop, her eyes widened in delight.

* * *

**Sin: Wrath**

"Mm mmm mmm. Have I told you I love the sight of you on your knees?" Meg asked.

Castiel felt her fingers in his hair and he resisted the urge to throw off the clutch of the other demon holding onto his arms to grab her. She stood up and walked out of the flames away from him and he kept himself still. He wanted information and the only way he seemed to be getting it was because he was playing along. Meg almost looked ready to shout her excitement from the rooftop.

He could use that. He could use the sin of pride that almost glowed in her eyes.

"You almost killed those I want to protect," he growled at her and Meg swivelled on her foot. The big demon beside her stared at Castiel with open hatred but she looked nothing more than intrigued to see his anger.

"It wasn't really my intention, feathers. I just did what came naturally when the opportunity arose. Kind of like you and your bending over to take it from Raphael. Like the good little bitch you are."

Castiel stilled himself against the anger he felt. How they'd done this was beyond his concern. What they had nearly done to Dean and Sam was at the forefront of his mind, it was why he'd come in here so blindly and unprepared. She'd trapped him using Holy Fire, the clever creature, but she hadn't actually come to kill him. He suspected she wouldn't know how if she tried. The demon holding onto him was an old one, strong and heavy enough that the pressure on Castiel's arms was incredible. The one that stood beside Meg looked strong as well. He doubted any of them had the power to exorcise him back to Heaven but he wouldn't risk it. He played the hurt angel well and he was remembering to not just charge into battle.

Meg took a turn around the circle and her dark eyes glinted. "Feels like old times, yeah?"

"Step back inside and we'll see how much we can make it like last time," he threatened and she giggled. Actually giggled.

"Mm. Tempting. You have beautiful hands, Clarence. I like the thought of them on me and you did feel wickedly wonderful against me." Meg licked her lower lip. "Can you imagine how gorgeous you would be if I had killed your precious lap dogs? All fiery vengeance and angelic anger."

"You..."

"Were so close. I could almost feel Dean's heart pumping out his blood onto my hands. Delicious," she drawled hungrily, a dreamy look coming over her eyes. She didn't seem to notice the way his anger started to increase at the threat.

He'd spent so much time! So much had been sacrificed to protect the Winchesters! That this slip of a demon could destroy it burned at his pride and self-control. Their eyes met across the flames and he wondered at the hungry delight and anticipation in her expression. She looked like she was waiting for him to do something, but what it wasn't obvious.

Her eyes darted to the demon holding him. "Calen, Rec? Take a hike, big bros. I got this."

"But... he's an angel." Both old demons stared at her.

"He's away from his garrison and he's weak. I'll be fine," Meg said as she leaned against the wall. The old demon nodded, gave Castiel a wary look, and then turned out of the circle. Castiel waited before he pounced on the old demon, his hand whipping out to catch him by the back of the head. Focussing every ounce of power, he burned the demon out of its husk and tossed the body onto the fire. It formed a bridge for him and he crossed over while still staring at the female demon watching him.

She looked relaxed despite his destruction of her brother. She didn't even move though the demon beside her looked afraid.

"Wow... so you're not predictable or anything. I should try to kill them more often just for shits and giggles," Meg murmured. "Makes me wonder if they actually had bled out if you would have prayed to your deadbeat God for their lives. He probably would make you form some sort of deal in order to pull it off. Like the good little bottom feeder you are."

Something inside him snapped. Not just because of the threat to the boys, or the insult to himself and his God. It burned that she thought that he was nothing more than a pawn. He was not meant to be used or mocked by a demon. Meg turned and moved around the rail she was leaning against, clearly not caring that he was near.

While her back was turned, he grabbed hold of the other demon's hand and twisted him around, light filtering through his fingers as he smote him. The demon howled and Meg spun on her heel, narrowly dodging out the way of his smoking corpse. Her hands clenched into protective fists at her side but she made no move to help her comrade.

Castiel's eyes gleamed as he advanced on her, rage making him blind to the fact that she wasn't afraid of him.

When he grabbed her, she actually laughed. The bitch laughed.

Instead of pressing his hand to her forehead, he struck her and threw her around the small space. Still she laughed, even when he hit her again and again until her body was bruised and her lips were bloody, even when he squeezed on her throat until she choked. He didn't care about the blood and bruises; he only saw a fine film of red and fury over his vision. He wanted her to hurt and to fear his wrath. Shouldn't a demon fear an angel's wrath? Why, like Alastair had, did she find this funny? Why didn't she find him, one of the strongest angels, terrifying?

He had never known such anger at another creature for their mockery and for the threat they posed to what made his fight worth dying for.

That she wasn't even fighting his wild blows didn't register until he had to eventually hold her up. Even then, he didn't bring his fingers up to her head or think about exorcising her. Meg was still laughing up at him, though the sound was broken and almost hysterical. Her once smooth skin was marred with burns and bruises, but still her eyes sparkled.

Castiel dropped her to the ground, disgusted with his actions.

She curled her knees up to her chest and giggled to herself, even when he whispered something. Something so soft and apologetic that she was certain she hadn't heard him right. When he disappeared in a crack of thunder, she still giggled and pressed her hand to her bloody mouth.

It would be a long time before she sought him out again. These wounds wouldn't heal right away and she needed to nurse her strategy better. It was almost worth the pain. Anger like that, pure blind wrath like that, could feed her hunger for his sin for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Envy, Lust, Sloth

**Part 2**

**Sin: Envy**

She found him sitting with Dean at an old bar, the kind that demons loved because of the pure sin that reeked through its hardwood and liquor. She wanted some sin in her life; Meg had never known before the need for something insubstantial yet satisfying. It was only hours since she'd escaped the Winchesters and Castiel after Crowley's roasting. Hours since the odd little interaction between demon and angel in Crowley's personal prison and she was growing hungry now for something substantial when it came to Castiel. Even when he had struck her before hadn't been enough. The idea that this angel might be harder to catch than she had thought before burned her pride.

She wanted to see what it was that made him so damn sure of everything. He was like a bad mystery book to her, one with no clear ending or plot, and it irritated her.

So she occupied a booth across the bar to keep a low profile, ordered a few rounds and ignored the leers and suggestions of some of the drunks in favour of watching them. Meg even risked being seen by staying on the outside of the booth seat rather than tucked against the window. The hunter was well on his way to drunk and Castiel was ignoring him, which meant their little romance was going south. Poor little fish.

She almost giggled. Dean did remind her of a fish sometimes, always sucking off the bigger ones for the sake of a little bite of something bigger. At least, that was her perspective. Alastair would have disciplined her for being so glib about one of his precious apprentices and she knew that Dean was tricky. Deeper than many realized. Much like her favourite sinning angel.

Little fish or not, the boy was handsome and she wasn't the only thing with lady parts in the bar to notice. A woman, braver than others, was draped over him and he was grinning like a fool. His charm was probably defused because he had ten shot glasses overturned in front of him but the bottled blonde chick was looking smitten. _Helped that the boy was so damn pretty,_ the demon admitted to herself. Meg almost felt like going over just to cock block him but alerting him to her presence wouldn't end well for her. Castiel just might smite her all for the sake of proving to his little human that he wasn't as bad as the angel was starting to see himself as.

When the blonde tugged Dean to his feet and pulled him out the door, she almost felt like saluting the poor bastard. Even drunk he had more appeal than most of the men in the bar.

Too bad the one she was interested in really wasn't a man.

Meg did a shot and overturned the glass shakily. She was so hungry for something, had been since the prison torture, and her belly actually clenched with need. Even though she'd healed up nicely, she felt knotted up.

"Why are you following me?" Castiel's voice was low but she jumped anyway to see him sitting right beside her, tucked against the window and staring at her. Meg licked the whiskey away from her lips and smiled stupidly at him.

"Maybe you're following me. Or maybe it's coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidence," he started and she snorted.

"I don't care what you believe in. Trust me."

Castiel adjusted his coat. "I would like to know..."

"Nah uh. This ain't a Q & A, Clarence." She did another shot. "How'd the cleansing go? I half-expected you to be on my ass after smoking out all those monsters."

When she turned her head, she saw him checking out her backside as much as he could under the table. He gave a shrug. "I don't see how. It is rather small."

She squinted a little. "Are you flirting with me?"

"No. Just stating a fact."

"Right." She wasn't so sure because he actually had a tiny smirk tugging on his lips. "I'm just having a celebratory drink, you know?"

"Right." Surprising her, he took one of her shots and downed it easily before making a face. "That's disgusting."

"Yeah I know." Meg turned a little towards him. She hadn't expect him to act all buddy buddy with her, though she'd not trust him as far as she could throw him. "Where'd the Disney Princess go with his big eyes and pouting lips? Is he looking to feel the love tonight?"

Though he didn't understand the reference, he stiffened a little. "I believe he said something about relieving tension."

"Oh cute. So you're chopped liver since Sammy's doing the soulless routine, eh?" Meg shuffled just a bit closer and almost shivered when his hand unconsciously brushed her leg under the table. "What do angels do to relieve 'tension'?"

"We… don't."

"No? Demons torture or commit sins. It's fun for us." She shrugged. "But humans have it easier."

"I don't see how. Dean has been tense for days and it is rather irritating for Sam, I know. He will have to drink quite a bit to get rid of it," Castiel pointed out. Stretching her legs out onto the opposite seat, Meg slid down the seat a little and looked past him as she rolled her head to the side. What she saw out the window made her grin and she nudged him with her elbow.

"I bet. Take a look."

He followed her gaze out the window and sucked in an immediate breath. With their enhanced senses, they could clearly see Dean and the blonde pressed up against the side of the Impala. Apparently trying to suffocate each other, by Meg's guess, since they were too drunk to kiss or grope very well. Castiel wasn't upset, she could tell, but she could feel the curiosity running through him.

"That's how humans get rid of tension."

"It looks... uncomfortable. More so with the car in the way." He squirmed a little but his eyes didn't leave them. Meg stared at his turned face and edged closer, intrigued by his fascination. What he didn't know about human sexuality, despite his age, could fill an ocean she bet. Her attention divided between watching Dean make out with the blonde and Castiel's obvious attempt to understand why the humans did this. Dean had clearly forgotten about Castiel and that meant the angel was hers for a good half-hour.

She only needed a few minutes anyway.

"It is. A bit." Her shoulder brushed up against his coat sleeve. "But it depends on the tension." Her thigh rested against his under the table and she felt him shift a little, not away but towards her. Whether he was aware of it or not, his meatsuit was as hungry as hers was for contact. "Sometimes a good fast thrust is the best way through it."

Castiel watched Dean's body shift against the woman's hard before he grabbed her hand. He pulled on her while still kissing her, slowly taking her deeper into the shadows away from prying eyes, and the angel frowned in concern. "Do human females care that men use them like that?"

"Of course. But orgasms tend to make up for it," she admitted. "Least for me it does. It's why I do the same thing as Dean sometimes. To forget for a minute."

His head turned a little and she was sitting so close that his mouth brushed against her forehead. But he didn't move away. Instead, his eyes dropped down to her mouth before he sheepishly looked back at where Dean had disappeared. He didn't care about Dean finding release but he did mind that his own problems couldn't go away so easily.

"I wish I could find it that easy to forget the world's troubles."

There was a tension in his voice, as if it hurt for him to admit it to her. But Meg was too caught up watching the confusion on his face to notice the envy in his voice. To notice that he, for a brief moment, wanted to be human to forget his cares. Her eyes were only on his mouth.

But she broke her gaze and downed another shot. "Some ways are easier than others. Booze, for example."

"It didn't work last time," he grumbled and he looked at the dirty table. He looked perplexed by the water rings that stained it though his fingers tapped a restless rhythm on the wood.

"Yeah, that happens." Meg toyed with the glass. After a moment, Castiel looked at her.

"Do you ever envy humans?"

"Me? Never," she lied but his eyes were on her face.

"I do... sometimes." Before she could move, his hand was around hers and almost crushing the delicate bones under his grip. He twisted her until she faced him, violence brewing between them for a second as Meg readied herself to strike back. But Castiel stared at her and made no move beyond keeping her hand restrained. Whatever he saw made him narrow his eyes and she tried to pull back. He yanked hard so she came forward towards him, close enough that he didn't have to speak above a whisper to have her hear him.

"How many rules are you trying to get me to break, Meg?"

She blinked. "Say again?"

"You've been working on me. You're trying to be subtle but I think you have a hard time being that subtle. You've been pushing. Each time we've met since Lucifer's trap I've felt it. At first I thought you were merely trying to kill me but now I think differently. You're trying to play a game you think you can win." Castiel grinned coldly. "But you're forgetting that I'm an angel. Incorruptible."

_Oh oh, _she thought with an inward squirm as she sat up away from him, _someone was definitely feeling his feathers._

"Yeah? I've heard nuns and priests say the same thing, Clarence, right before my brothers and I fuck them into the ground and leaving them begging for more." Before he could move, she jerked her hand free and squeezed between the table and the bench. She threw a leg over his hips and sank down onto his lap so fast that he could only stare at her. Meg pushed down hard against him and felt his vessel respond almost immediately. There was a tiny spark in his eyes: curiosity, envy, desire, pride... all so mixed beautifully. Meg lowered her head towards Castiel and sucked in the smell that clung to him.

"You're jealous that Dean can find such release without thinking of consequence, aren't you? You don't have that sort of free will, despite what you think. But I do, Clarence, and that's something you angels never get to have," she breathed against his mouth. He didn't answer her at first, his eyes tracking over her close features and soft curves. Eventually, his one hand slid down the table and onto the small of her back. Meg ground her body against his and felt a shudder go through her body and straight into his.

"Are you daring to suggest I envy you enough to find that with you? Such an act would be the ultimate sin," Castiel demanded hoarsely. She merely smirked at him and her one hand stole between them to rub at his stomach in teasing circles. The fingers drifted lower and lower until she curved her fingers around the buckle on his belt. Dropping her mouth just a fraction of space between them, Meg felt his breath brush against her lips and she licked her lower lip hungrily.

"Just imagine what it would be like, Clarence. To believe for one moment in time that you are nothing more than a body, that you don't have to worry about someone stabbing you in the back. To think that for one second, you can have a tiny fraction of something that is your own without sharing." She didn't kiss him but she felt his body arch under hers. "That you might even find the same sort of drifting that humans get when they finally get to let go."

He actually shuddered under her, snared by that tiny hope, and Meg swung herself off him. It left him hard and aching, his breath rushing out as she stood from his lap. Fixing her coat around her body, the demon tossed her hair over a shoulder and eyed him.

"Later, big guy. Just remember, you're better than a human. You couldn't possible ever want those things, right?" she teased. There was anger in her voice now though, beneath that layer of teasing, as if she'd been as shaken by their contact as he was. Castiel stared at her and licked his dry lips as he watched the demon walk out of the bar.

Willing himself to forget how badly he envied Dean's and Meg's abilities to separate pleasure from their pain, he zapped himself back to the battlefields to work out his anger in blood and death. Damn her!

* * *

**Sin: Lust**

Castiel's anger and frustration boiled over with such fury that he only lasted a matter of hours before he was back on the Earth prowling for the demon. He ignored Dean's calls and concern. He ignored the other angels and their questions. He ignored everything.

He wanted to hurt something to absolve the way he ached. He hadn't felt like this since his battle wounds, since he'd carved sigils into his own body, and it burned through him.

"Meg!" he shouted as he appeared in the last place his senses could find her. A cold clearing near the Rocky Mountains in Alberta still had her scent here, that smoky smell mixed with perfume and female. The frost-tipped trees around him were massive and formed an odd arch over his head, like a natural church, but the beauty was lost on him. She had taken off running, faster than any demon he knew, and he was straining his power to both keep up with her and keep off the radar of his brothers.

But the silence that greeted him in this clearing only incensed him further.

"I know you're here! You can't hide from me and you are just making me angrier," he warned, keeping his voice lower than that first shout. If she was smart she'd realize how far she had pushed him. He had anticipated her trying to do this but he hadn't anticipated how he would feel.

"I'm not hiding. Just wondering how long it was going to take before you saw me here." Meg's voice floated over to him from where she sat on an uprooted tree at the base of one of the hills and Castiel turned. Their eyes met across the distance and she arched her brows. "It took you long enough to catch me. I was going to give up on you, Clarence."

He said nothing, just stared at her and tried to understand the blood rushing through his veins and distorting his vision of her. It wasn't wrath: when he had been afflicted with that he hadn't really seen her. This one simply focussed everything about her to him in clear detail; from her black boots and tight clothing to her dark wavy hair and smirking lips, she was startling. Meg crossed her feet at the ankles and kicked them back and forth. Her dark eyes were sparkling with laughter and he knew that hurting her would do him no more good than it had before.

"Something wrong?" she offered.

Castiel was on her before she could move, hauling her down the fallen tree with his hand fisted in her hair. He pulled so hard several strands actually came out in his fingers and she hissed in pain. With a hard shove, he forced her back into the dead tree and it splintered under the impact.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're not curious to see how it feels to plunge your hands into deadly sin?" she countered as he released her.

"Why me then?" Castiel asked instead, dodging the question. Meg stared up at him silently, her eyes wandering over planes and lines of his features. His own gaze wandered over her body, trying to understand why he wanted to feel what the curve of her breast felt like under his hand, why it suddenly mattered to try to see what she'd pointed out about Dean and his lusts. He shook his head to clear it and tried to look more fierce.

She looked to the side and shrugged, all innocence and seduction. "You're just so damn fuckable right now, Clarence."

His hand slapped out just beside her, a gun-shot echo ripping through the air the moment he made impact with the tree. "Not good enough, Meg. Demons aren't attracted to angels, we both know that."

"Oh please. It's not like you haven't looked at me before," she countered neatly.

Castiel glared at her. "You are repulsive."

"Really? That's what you really think?" Meg challenged and she grabbed hold of his tie, yanking so sharply that he staggered on his feet. She pulled and pulled until his head dropped and she bounced up on her toes to just ghost her mouth over his. "I don't think so at all."

She kissed him while ignoring the look in his eyes, the look that said he might just smite her to prove a point. That delightful roughness to his mouth was perfect to suit her mood. He moved a little into her, helping her to prove her point. Meg's mouth shifted against his, feeling his lips part just slightly under her own and his own pressed back. But just as she brushed her tongue against his lower lip she pulled back, letting him go completely. Without her hold, he staggered backwards and stared at her like a petrified deer.

Meg shook her head and wiped her hand across her mouth. It was easy to forget who needed to be dragged down first when the angel reminded her of everything she couldn't have. It wouldn't suit her purpose to kiss him and have him passively follow her. There would have to be more.

Castiel stared at her and his expression finally became less like "deer in headlights" and more like his usual "Labrador looking for a cookie" look.

"Call me crazy," Meg said and she slipped under his arm. He watched her do a slow turn around the clearing. "But you didn't feel exactly repulsed."

"You never answered my question," he started and she turned around, fixing him with a pleased grin.

"And you're not denying it either. I'm flattered, Clarence." Meg bit into her lower lip and flicked her eyes over him as she approached again. He backed up right into the downed tree and she stepped between his feet to keep him still. "So why have you been letting me try to break you into sin?"

"Call it curiosity."

"That's fine to start. For the first few times." She shrugged and unzipped her jacket a little to relieve the sudden flush of heat going up her. Meg's eyes went black and he stared back, wondering what she was trying to prove. "But I'm not going to take it, Castiel."

"What?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, a slightly startled note in his voice. He wasn't sure if it was the way she said his name or the decision she'd made that threw him off. Meg shifted from heel to heel in a slow sway, her eyes returning to their normal brown as she watched him struggle to understand. The angel looked so genuinely confused that it almost made it worthwhile to know that she wasn't going to get what she wanted from him right away.

"You'll figure it out. One day and probably at a snail's pace since you move so slow." She grinned. "Catch ya later, featherbrain."

Feeling triumphant that she'd caught him off guard, because she knew he'd been expecting her to try to seduce him, Meg gave him a flirtatious wink and turned to leave. It had been a good night so far and she was almost downright bubbly. Lust was one of her favourite sins and because of that, she was willing to wait.

Something bright caught the corner of her eye and she stopped herself half-way across the clearing to check behind her.

She was alone.

"And what did you expect? Angel, remember?" she muttered to herself and she rolled her eyes. She started off again and promptly bumped into something as hard as a tree. When her arm was grabbed and she was yanked around, Meg shoved back and stumbled.

Castiel was there before her, looking oddly imposing with his face given an eerie glow thanks to the frost and the moonlight. Meg stepped back and clicked her tongue curiously. What was he up to?

"Mind getting out of the way? I have places to be and I already said I'm not going to take 'it'," she warned. His eyes went a bit narrow and the hand on her arm let go slowly, finger by finger, as if he was afraid she'd run. But he didn't answer her; just stared. There was something unnerving in that stare and she kept a very careful eye on that other hand.

It would be her luck to get taken out permanently.

Something snicked, like an animal stepping on a tree branch and she glanced to the side. It was a mistake to take her eyes from him, she remembered too late as his hand suddenly went to the back of her head and she whipped her head around to tell him off. Meg choked on whatever she was going to say as Castiel pressed his mouth onto hers. The chaste kiss was what she would have expected but suddenly he bit into her lower lip and forced her mouth to open. His tongue snaked into her mouth and she sagged a little. It was like having ice cold water poured into her lungs and she whimpered at the clean feeling it brought. Castiel's mouth punished hers with the way his lips almost grabbed and sucked, and her lips actually burned wherever his teeth bit.

Meg had never been made weak-kneed by a kiss before because her idea of kissing was just to dominate the other person and this actually was someone reciprocating that need.

That lust.

Her head tilted back as she sagged a little, that sensation of Grace and power flying through her, and Castiel took her weight in one arm, the other hand lifting to pull her hair away from her face. Meg felt his teeth drag against her tongue and she squirmed, biting into his lower lip to try to ease the pressure. That icy rush going through her made her realize she was going to fall if she wasn't careful and finally she put her arms around his neck and held on for her life. His tongue slid against the roof of her mouth as he tipped his head to the side and deepened the kiss more. Castiel had improved in the matter of days since their last kiss and she wondered, in the vague part of her mind still functioning, if he'd been watching more videos.

When the hand around her waist dropped, sliding beneath the waistband of her jeans so his hand could grab her ass, she was pretty certain that he had been watching porn. _I should mock him for that, _she thought numbly but the sheer lust pouring off him was almost clogging her brain pattern. Slipping her one leg up his, she ground herself against him and moaned against his mouth when he pulled back.

Aware that one of them was shaking, Meg opened her now black eyes and stared up at him.

Castiel stared back, one hand still tracing over the skin of her hip and the other sifting through her hair absently, and it was his body that was shaking.

"Well." She cleared her throat at the high squeaky tone that had escaped. "That was... um."

Castiel said nothing and she felt a bit at loss to keep going. Where the hell had that come from?

"That was definitely 'it'."

"I'm glad you approve," he muttered sarcastically, eyes going over her pale face. "But..."

"But?" Meg stiffened a little and the hand still touching her bare skin tightened when she went to move. "Let me guess. Not as good a feeling as you'd get with a human?"

Ok, so that was a bit human of her to pull that pouting card.

The smirk he gave her let her know he thought so too.

"You said that you use your... baser desires to forget. Like Dean."

"Sometimes. Doesn't always work," she tried flippantly. Castiel lifted his eyes away from hers to stare at the sky. But his hands still didn't move and Meg was still trying to catch her breath back. It felt like he'd dunked her into an ice bath and the sensation made her skin painfully aware of every shift of her clothing on her. Judging by the very still way he held himself, he was feeling the same thing.

The hand in her hair suddenly tightened and her eyes snapped back to his face to see him staring at her. Meg licked at her lower lip and jutted her jaw out a little to look defiant and cold, to look unaffected. Reading her beneath the lies, Castiel shook his head and bent his knees a little so he could look her in the eye.

"Nice try, demon. You always forget. Even for a little while," he whispered and Meg swallowed.

"Lust has that effect, Clarence."

The hand on her waistband slid to her front, slipping against the skin of her stomach and she jumped at the icy cold of his fingertips. She'd expected him to radiate heat, not feel like block of dry ice. The angel watched her face closely as his fingers slid dangerously low on her stomach, to the ridge of her hip bones, and Meg kept her eyes on his to try to keep from giving anything away.

"Then maybe this experiment is worth it, for even a moment. I have had centuries to watch the humans, perhaps they are on to something," Castiel said and Meg was sure the soft 'Fuck' that came out of her mouth was more because of his words than because of the hand that had slid between her legs. "There's just one thing."

"You don't get to make demands," Meg grumbled. "I'm the one seducing you into sin, remember?"

He only smiled. "You're not going to use the names you've been calling me. It's my true name you are going to use."

She rolled her eyes and remembered to look calm though his fingers traced a treacherous path towards the spot she really, really wanted them to be in.

"If you're suggesting I'm going to scream out your name, feathers..." she started and there was a gleam of wickedness she'd never seen in his eyes before._ I did that,_ she thought before shaking her mental stupidity. No... something told her that he was very aware of what he was doing, lust or not, angel or not. That maybe that innocence wasn't as deep as she had believed.

"It's not a suggestion, Meg. You are going to. Until I let you stop."

* * *

**Sin: Sloth**

Meg felt something poking into the small of her back that had nothing to do with her getting laid. Groaning, she rolled off the knot in the tree's overturned trunk and promptly fell off the rounded surface. That was embarrassing enough but what made it worse was the complete lack of dignity in her startled scream and flailing arms.

Under the scream and the curses that followed, a very muffled chuckle accompanied the arm that wrapped around her waist and hauled her back up.

She landed on top of Castiel with a thud that whooshed his breath out and she stared down at him while her legs slid to either side of his hips. He stared back at her, tilting his dark head on the side as he took in the leaves in her hair and the clear exasperation on her face. Sitting up straight, Meg folded her arms over her breasts and looked back at him.

That they were both naked, in a frozen clearing with icicles just forming on the tree branches, meant nothing to demon or angel. Nor did the curious animals who'd been drawn towards the screaming, swearing, sobbing and the sudden storm of pure energy that had whipped around that clearing. The animals run off when those sounds had intensified and not stopped. That had been three hours ago and the past five minutes had been the quietest yet for them.

Meg would have been happy to brag about fucking an angel if only she wasn't sure she'd feel him between her legs for a long time after this was over.

"Well? Did I lie?" she asked finally. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her closely. He looked remarkably content despite the destruction they'd brought down on the once pristine clearing. Though he was very rumpled and as bruised as she was. The one provision to comfort he'd made was throwing his coat over what remained of the felled tree for him to lie on, and the rest of their clothes were scattered around. He had no inhibitions, Meg had learned, about nudity because he wasn't human; he really didn't know that he needed them. It made him more fun for her.

They'd almost covered all the sins but she had the feeling that lust would be his repeat offence if he ever had reason to do it again.

"No, you didn't. I did forget; well, as much is possible for me," he admitted as he put his hands on her waist.

"Glad to help." Leaning down, she stretched herself over top of him and propped her chin on his chest. It wasn't done to be cute. The grip he had on her wasn't one she was going to be able to break without a real fight. "But here's where I get to ask questions."

"Such as?"

"How long did you know what I was doing?"

He shrugged. "I didn't. I guessed. You merely reacted."

Her eyes twitched a little but she decided he was being honest. Dropping her mouth, she nipped at his collar. "So how does sin feel?"

"Sinful," he said and he closed his eyes when she bit down a bit harder.

"Wow, way to elaborate there, Webster."

He opened one eye. "I thought we discussed what my name was, Meg."

"Oh believe me, I know your name. My throat is still sore from screaming it," she complained as she sat up a bit. Still, she had to at least be honest with him about the fact that he'd surpassed her rigid expectations. For the sake of getting that sinful spark of pride to shine brighter. "But props to you, big guy. You're a fast learner."

That actually seemed to stroke his ego and he relaxed a little under her, closing his eyes again. Meg took a very good look at him, seeing that edge of light and knowing that it was part of him. It hadn't even been dimmed by his indulging in the highest sins of humans and she wondered if maybe they didn't mean the same things as they meant to humans.

Or maybe he already had fallen enough that this was a mere exercise for him.

"A little of both," Castiel said suddenly and she hissed, smacking his stomach.

"What did I say about mind reading?"

He didn't even try to protect himself from her second blow. "You had no complaints when I used it during our experiment with gagging you with my..."

"Ah!" She put her hand on his mouth to stop him. "Let's not push it, okay? I'm not proud of that moment. I'm usually better at those things."

"It was a pretty valiant effort on your part. I had no complaints."

Meg looked down at him and wondered at this easy banter. It was as if he was putting her on level footing with himself for a moment. "I see you and Dean have been working on your flirting."

"Like you said. I'm a fast learner."

"Even from a demon? Baby, you are a meteorite," she muttered. It startled her when his eyes popped open and he got a far away look in his eyes, the kind that put a glaze over the blue. Meg wondered if she'd said something but then his eyes turned to her.

"They're praying for me. Some sort of... language they need."

"That so?" Meg tightened her legs around his waist to keep him still when he shifted. She wasn't about to be knocked off into the mud and leaves again. "How desperate is it?"

He sat up and looked to the side. "Something for a Sidewinder witch."

She smirked. "Those are easy-peasy, jellybean."

With surprising gentleness, she pushed on his shoulders until he finally laid back down. "Let me give you some advice, handsome."

"I should go."

"Advice first, go later." She leaned her face close to his. "Boys need to learn sometime. Sidewinders aren't deadly. Just irritating. She'll work a few spells but she'll exhaust herself easily. So you need to chill out."

"Be lazy, is that it?"

Meg grinned. "Sounds sinful, doesn't it?" Stretching out over him again, she draped her self like a blanket on his body and started to draw invisible sigils on his chest as if to keep him with her. "You get a girl naked, and fuck her brains out...you really shouldn't be the first to leave. It's rude."

"You're not a girl," he muttered but he didn't shift from under her.

"Yeah? So I'm not but I'm good at pretending. And you're not a man, but you sure sin like one, Castiel."

"I know." One hand lifted to rest at the small of her back and she felt his on fingers trace a pattern that felt suspiciously like a devil's trap. It was a silly move, she knew, to stay here when she should be skating off. But the need to keeping him lazy and quiet for even just few moment was the last thing on her list.

After this... there'd be no more need to seek him out.

If he didn't come looking for her first that was. Angels never remained on even ground with demons and she knew that she'd have to escape first before he recovered his righteousness. There was nothing more dangerous for her than an angel who believed in his cause.

No matter how she had diverted him from his path, it was temporary she figured. He'd be back on it soon enough and this would all be forgotten.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_In the psychiatric ward..._

Castiel watched Meg argue furiously with the Head Night Nurse, her tiny frame almost dwarfed by the massive woman. The nurse had been berating him earlier for not taking his medication and Meg had gone on the defence when she found him desperately cowering away from the woman. The demon had jumped into the fray before he could explain to them that he was sorry. Instead, she had insisted that his 'medication' was her concern, no one else's, and that had opened up an argument that was loud and furious. He didn't like confrontation and he fidgeted nervously when Meg said a very vulgar word and stormed off.

_Oh this isn't good. Where is she going? No no no! She's leaving!_

He did his odd shuffle-run after her down the hall, terrified that he would lose the only thing he knew in this sterile place, and he hoped he could persuade her to stay. When she turned into a broom closet and locked the door behind her, he was confused. _Why there?_ With a subtle check, he made sure he was alone and then zapped himself into the closet with her. The enclosed space made him nervous but his mind was petrified that he'd lost her so when he saw her before him he sighed in relief.

Meg wasn't so happy about it though.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, featherbrain! Stop doing that!" she yelped when she turned and bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," he started and stared at his feet. "You... you were so angry I thought you'd left."

She exhaled sharply to calm herself down. "No, Castiel. Just trying to cool off before I rip out her goddamn throat."

"I didn't take my medication. She was in the right."

"Like those make a difference for you. The medication they use won't help." Meg rolled her shoulders. "I hate humans most of the time."

"Even though you share some similarities?" he offered helpfully. He wanted to be helpful and Meg needed help. Not thinking, he looked her over, smiling at her very human meatsuit, and she actually looked away.

"Shut up," she grumbled. Eventually, she calmed down enough that she could look at him again. "Just... pretend to take those damn pills, okay? I don't want them pumping you full of drugs. And stop saying how you can help heal people. They think you're nuts enough. Got it?"

"I will find something else to occupy my time," he said happily. "I know just the thing."

Meg looked at him suspiciously. Especially when he took a few steps towards her, his eyes brilliantly blue. She'd seen him fixated before and this never turned out well. "What's that?"

"The seven virtues. Chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness and humility. Would you like to hear about them? I bet they are as much fun as the sins."

Meg groaned. "I doubt that, Castiel, I really do; chastity sounds as much fun as getting my teeth pulled."

She opened the door and he followed her out like a happy puppy. He kept his eyes on the back of her head as he followed her as close as he could without her overreacting again.

"Don't worry, I can make sure they are fun for you," Castiel said and Meg shook her head as she led him back to his room. She didn't see the determined set to his jaw, something that had been missing for the past few months, and his eyes gleamed at the idea of a new challenge. He hadn't forgotten what sinning felt like but he wondered if she knew what rising to the feeling of virtue was like.

He knew she would be difficult. When wasn't this odd little creature? Like a glow of light, Castiel wanted to know how much virtue a demon could take before she cracked or the light dimmed in reaction to her darkness.


End file.
